Continueing the Betrayal
by sodapop765
Summary: A sequel to 'A different kind of betrayal'. After the birth of Harry with a twist
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Yea! A sequel!

Lily Potter held her baby boy Harry close. She had given birth about six months ago. Birth. It was excruciating. But not nearly as excruciating as the pain she felt when James held 'his' son. Oh, if only James had seen the dirty blonde hair Harry had been born with. If he had known who Harry's real father was he'd probably kill Peter for fathering the child and everyone else for keeping this from him. Lily held Harry closer and half loved him because he was her son and half hated him for not being James'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter Pettigrew could not sleep. He really truly couldn't. With all that had happened it was amazing that he could still function with all the goings on. Lily gave birth. James was ecstatic and so were the rest of the Marauders. Them for a totally different reason. Remus was actually crying when he saw Harry. He was the spitting image of James in every way shape and form. It was eerie.

FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He almost caught himself believing Lily's lie until a healer pulled him aside and handed him a tiny pink bundle. Now it's common knowledge that newborns are tiny but not this tiny...

"Are you Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes." Said Peter for lack of anything else. Exactly what does one say in a situation where it looks like the woman you impregnated had twins and is giving one up? Peter wasn't slow per say but he did need some help in the logic department. He was smart enough to know a bad situation when he saw one.

"Lily put you in custody of this." Said the healer as she handed him the bundle which was now struggling to get free.

"What's her name?" said Peter softly as he looked down at the baby girl. Her dull blue eyes starred up at him with a quiet curiosity. She was every bit Peter's daughter. The dirty blonde hair, dull blue eyes, and most importantly her size.

"The uh boy crammed her at the back of the womb. She's lucky that she survived. Her name is Lotus."

"Lotus huh." Said Peter as he saw the look of disgust that crossed Lotus' face. "You look more like a Portia too me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not continuing 'till I get at least one review


	2. Woes of a baby

Diclaimer: I don't own nothin'! My muse has returned from vacation!!!

Portia's P.O.V.:

"**This is getting me nowhere fast." **Though the six month old Portia Pettigrew as she cried loudly. At six months Portia could speak in fractured English and understand most things. But why her father didn't come running to stop her from crying she couldn't understand. If she wanted food she was going to have to get it herself. She noticed the bright yellow string that lept her vintage 1904 crib together and tried to undo it. She was successful and the bar slid right down with a bang. She could hear her father getting up.

"Papa! I make bar go down!" yelled Portia to his door. The Pettigrew flat had one kitchen, one hallway, one bedroom, and one bathroom. Even Portia knew that this was small. As Portia walked tworad the kitchen to take her seat in the high chair vintage 1923 she noticed a picture of a red haired lady. Portia always assumed this to be mummy. She could hear the clatter of pots and pans. He father was attempting to make breakfast. Just as Portia was walking to the kitchen she heard a bang at the door. They never had visitors except for the people in funny masks and they never knocked.

"Peter, open the door it's me Sirius!" came the voice. She remembered a person named Sirius from the stories her father would tell about magic school.

"**Hugwarts or Pigwarts." **Thought Portia as her father opened the door.

"Peter we though you were dead!" yelled the big man with the long hair that looked kinda like Trixie LeStrange. Maybe this was Mr.Trixie Lestrange

"I might as well be! Lily won't even acknolege her!"

"Who her!"

"Portia!"

"Who's Portia?!"

"I am." Said Portia as she held out her hand like proper ladies should. "Portia Lilth Pedigoo. Pwesed ta meet ya'!"


	3. I wrote this after music, sorry it sucks

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I'm doing this during school! Yea!

Portia's P.O.V.

Portia let her hand hang in the air for a few seconds before taking it away. How rude this man was! The people in the funny masks at least said something to her! This man was just starring. How rude!

"Peter, I need to sit down." Said Sirius as he sat on their vintage 1848 sofa with the chocolate and pumpkin juice stains.

Portia Pettigrew was a polite person by nature. Her Grammy always told her to be a proper young lady for as long as she could remember. Her father always told her to be herself. So she became both. Father brought out some coffee for himself and the man who looked a lot like Bellatrixie. He was shaking their vintage cup and getting coffee al over their vintage red sofa. Vintage. She loved that word so much. It was big and made her sound grown up.

"P-Peter, don't tell me that she's-" started the man. Portia decided that this must be one of those mudbloods. The people in the funny masks always said that they were rude and obnoxious. Whatever that means. She continued to stare at the man just as he had done to her. He looked uncomfy.

Sirius' P.O.V.

We were looking for Peter for months, everywhere but his flat. In retrospect that was a bad decision. First James wanted him to see Harry, then he starting coming to order meetings less and less, no doesn't even come at all. We looked at all his favorite haunts: his mother's house, the leaky caldron, even his job at Honeydukes'. He was nowhere to be found and we presumed him long dead. So I decided to check his flat and to my surprise I saw a little girl. A buck toothed, dirty blond haired, greeneyed little girl with great maners. She was blonde with buck teeth and incredibly short: oblyiously a Pettigrew. This was really really bad.


	4. Portia's fate is decided

Disclaimer: these aren't really necessary, I looked it up

Peter knew that he had to get his daughter somewhere safe so had made arrangements to have her hidden in his home of Remordere.

"This is a bad idea." Said Sirius pacing the floor. Peter shook his head.

"I have no choice, I have to save the child I have."

"Lily could just hide her with Harry!"

"Then James would know!" said Peter startling Portia

"And that's his right! Peter, he's your best friend and mine! We can't keep hiding this from him."

"I know but I just-!"

"I'll take care of her."

"No! I want her to be safe and away from all of this!"

Portia was intrigued by this but said nothing. She watched all of this occurring but she had one thought in her mind, her fear of separation from her father that she loved very much. The more rational part of her knew that it had to be done but if she couldn't be irrational as a baby then when could she be irrational.

"Alright, if anything happens to you I'll give her to your sister."

"Thank you Sirius." Said Peter leading him out. He then proceeded to sing Portia her last lullaby. The next day he killed James and he was killed. The Ministry of Magic delivered Portia to her aunt where she would spend the rest of her life missing Peter every single day of it.


End file.
